the albino Irken
by izfan26
Summary: Zim was going to hide his albinism, but failed. thus, unleashing a dramatic chain of events disclosed in this story. rated for sadness.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM, BLAH BLAH BLAH, YOU'RE NOT REALLY READING THIS, ARE YOU? WELL, ANYWAY, IF YOU WANT TO SEE ALBINO ZIM, CHECK THIS OUT.**_

.COM/GALLERY/24839663

_**ALBINO ZIM IS NOT MINE.**_

_**IF I SAY ZIM, I MEAN CALIBER AND IF I SAY CALIBR I MEAN ZIM, SO, JUST KEEP IN MIND THAT THEY'RE THE SAME PERSON. ALRIGHT? IS THAT COOL? OKAY!**_

"GIR! THE CONTACTS!" Zim screamed and rubbed his white eyes. "why do ya hafta hide your eyes again, master?" "I've already told you, like, a thousand times. Why don't you believe me?" "well, you're a… a…" "an Irken?" "yep." "well, Irkens get embarrassed!" GIR didn't believe his master, but, handed him the magenta contacts. "okay, so we're clear?" "you've said it a billion times, I don't say that you're your wearing contacts, I got it!" but, neither of them expected what they were about to hear. "Zim, what's all this talk about contacts?" Zim whipped around, and saw the tallest looking at him, each with a look of anguish on their faces. "m-m-my tallest! Ho-how much of that did you hear?" "we heard enough. Zim, take off your contacts." Zim was horrified. He had never revealed his disability to ANYONE before, and he CERTAINLEY didn't wasn't to reveal it to the tallest, of all people! So, he tried to lie. "I… uh… I'm… not wearing contacts?" yeah, they believed that. "Zim," red sighed "you don't have to if you don't want to, but, we would be happy if you took off our contacts. And, you would do ANYTHING to make us happy, right Zim?" that did it. "oh, yes sirs! Absolutely sir!" "look," purple said, face palming "instead of talking about it, why don't you just take them off?" Zim spazzed a moment, but, tore off his contacts. But, he didn't have the courage to look at his leaders. "look at us, Zim. Please?" Zim slowly but surely looked at the tallest with white eyes. "I know, I'm disgusting. Please end the transmission so you don't have to look at my ugliness anymore." Red grabbed Purple's arm to keep him from the 'end transmission' button, and stared at Zim for a moment. "Wait a minute…" there was a long period of silence, but, during that period, a look of pure anger crept onto red's face. "Cal?" Zim cocked a nonexistent eyebrow at him. "what?" "Caliber?" it had been years since he had heard that name. he didn't even remember hearing it. But, the second red said it, his eyes got as big as dinner plates. "mommy?" (That's right, 'mommy' he calls red.) Red wanted to explode, he was so mad. "IRK YOU, CALIBER! YOU WOULDN'T JUST SHUT UP AND DIE WHEN I TRIED AN ABORTION, YOU HUNG ON WHEN WE LEFT YOU FOR DEATH, EVERY DAY OF OUR LIVES, YOU'VE BEEN THERE, YOU STUPID BOY!" Caliber looked at his mother in shock. "But, mommy, I hung on for you. I didn't want to die yet. Especially not via abortion. Abortion is scary. Abortion is painful and scary. Besides, you love me! Check out this flashback."

_The smeet boy had just come to realize his existence, and he was so exited. He couldn't wait to hear his mommy say "I love you." He couldn't wait to snuggle him or her, and tell him or her that he loved you, mommy. He was in a comfortable, dark, warm place. He felt as though nothing in the world could hurt him. It was the third week that he started hearing sounds. He would only hear snippets of sound, but, it was sound nonetheless. He could hear his mommy ranting something about "I'd better-" a word he couldn't hear "be pregnant." But, he was there. And, when the pregnancy test turned positive, he heard his mother shrieking. _Wow!_ Thought the smeet _how happy he or she must be! Are you happy, mother?_ But, his question was answered one hour later. A monster came into the warm, comfortable, dark place he was in, and tried to kill him. "DON'T WORRY, MOMMY!" he screamed "I WON'T DIE! I KNOW YOU WANT ME! I LOVE YOU TOO!"_ _the monster gave up, realizing that he wasn't going to die. But, the smeet screamed so loud, he had bettered his antennae. "Well?" asked a voice that rose and fell when it spoke _(Purple) _"I'm still pregnant." His mommy sounded disappointed. _Mommy, why are you disappointed? Aren't you happy your baby is ok?_ "Aw, hon. we can just try again at birth." The baby didn't get what they were trying for. He kept on foiling every attempt the monster had in store for him. He kept his parents up all night like the smeet he was. Finally, a hooded figure took him out of his cradle, and walked down to the pier. The figure put him in a tiny boat, and that's when it spoke. "Maybe I'll see you in hell. I really hope I don't." Said a voice. A voice he knew. A voice he loved. A voice… a voice that belonged to his mother. He felt a slip of paper put under the blanket before he kicked Caliber off the pier and into the Irken water. "It's ok, mama." The baby whispered as he fell asleep in his tiny boat._

"Yeah, well, I was there, and I know what happened a little bit better, you little mistake." Red said with snark.

"_AAAAA!" red screamed at the top of his (I dunno… squeedily-spooch?) "Kim, what's wrong?" asked his comrade and twin brother, Purple, or, as his name was, Tami. "I'm irking pregnant! I'll be right back." Kim grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door. "Where are you going?" Tami called after him. "To get an abortion!" he called back without even looking at him. The abortion failed epically. When he was born, they tried to abort by letting him die. That didn't work. Red hated him, but, he chose to keep the child to prevent him from looking for his real parents someday, which he would. Red and Purple named the unwanted, unloved, defective smeet Caliber. After so many sleepless nights, and a few breakdowns, Red finally got tired of it. He brought the baby to the pier. He placed him in a boat, and put a note in his hands that said his name was Zim. "Maybe I'll see you in hell. I really hope I don't." he said before he kicked the tiny baby into the ocean. Red hoped he'd never have to se the albino baby again. But, he did._

"Why, mommy? Why? I loved you. Why didn't you love me back?" Caliber asked, tears forming in his eyes. "Because you were a complete accident! I've hated you from the moment you were inside me! Why do you think we banished you? TWICE!" that just confused Caliber. "But, mother, you must love me! I mean, you sent me on this mission, didn't you?" "Oh, don't you get it? _YOU! DON'T! HAVE! A! MISSION! _WE SENT YOU TO THAT PLANET THINKIN YOU'D DIE! GET OFF THE MONITOR, AND DON'T CALL US AGAIN UNLESS YOU'REDYING SO ALL OF IRK CAN CELEBRATE! **ESPECIALLY **_**ME**_!" red screamed at the albino Irken before ending the transmission. Caliber dropped to his knees, and cried. The hot, thick, lavender fluid gushed from his eyes. Finally, after several hours, he said something. "Sniff… yes, I'm a defect… sob… and, yes… whimper… I'm banished and exiled, and criminal, and short and unloved and unwanted… and… and… and short… but… boo-hoo… it's worth it to make my," Zim started to cry as he finished his sentence "It's all worth it to make my mother smile… _**WAAAAAAH**_!" he sat on the floor, and cried until his throat hurt. Then, he heard someone walk in. Jeccisa. Oh, Irk, he knew she'd have to experience heartbreak someday, but, just not so soon. "Jeccisa, honey, there's something you should know-" but, it was too late. She had dialed the number Caliber had been told never to dial again. "Invader Jeccisa reporting, my tallest." He waited for them to make the young girl cry, but, tallest red simply said, "hey, Jeccie. How goes the mission?" "Oh, my dad gets in the way every so often, thinking that HE'S the one with the mission, not me. But, you know. I do what I can." Purple tried to stop an outburst from red at young Jeccie for talking about him. "Well, I'm sure you won't have to deal with that anymore." He begged, praying Red wouldn't yell at her the way he yelled at the albino Irken. "Well, what are you going to do with your dad once you're through with his attitude?" "Well, I have a few ideas. Laugh at his defective-ness, abandon him, killing him has crossed the mind of Jeccisa." Zim couldn't believe it. His daughter, his own flesh and blood, wanted him gone. He wished he wasn't albino. he wished he could take all this back. He wished… he wished…

_**he wished he was never born.**_


End file.
